


You Made Me Real (5x26 ficlet)

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [9]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: A little bit he's gotten over it but still, Ace writer, Demisexual Nathan Wuornos, F/M, Internalized Acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan's thoughts about losing Audrey in 5x26 and being demisexual





	You Made Me Real (5x26 ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Demisexuality Pride Day (June 8th)!

Figuring out he was demisexual wasn’t initially a positive thing. It felt like just one more thing that was wrong with him, made him defective, different. Even though he had Audrey there with him the whole time, talking and supporting and telling it was OK, that it didn’t change certain things, it took him a while to get to acceptance. He had to say, it made sense. More than that, it felt true. Maybe it helps, having a word to describe things. 

Even though his relationship history is not non-existent, it was never really thriving. Nathan often felt like something was missing in him. It explains quite a bit about his relationship with Audrey. With Audrey, he feels as normal as he ever has or could, whether he feels her physically or not. Realizing this about himself, he also realizes that he will never be over her. He’s fine with that. He hopes Audrey knows that too.

He wishes he could keep her. Charlotte promised him that he could. But he has to. They both know that. As much losing Audrey *hurts*, especially right after losing D--, Duke, he knows he can do it. This time. This time, he can let her go. For Haven, the world. He’s never going to be over her, but he will be fine. He will remember them, James, Duke, Audrey, everyone they lost, he will keep their memories alive, acknowledge their sacrifices, take care of Haven. He will remember them, love them and he will be OK. He wants, needs Audrey to know that. He won’t move on. He will always love her, and that’s why he will be OK.


End file.
